blue's story
by vinniezgirl
Summary: k this is a jersey boys fic. my horrid writing streak is over and heres a real fic. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: watz up! I'm a l;ittle sleep deprived so if this sucks don't blame me! This is a j.b. fic and I don't own jersey boys.

It was '54 when Jesse "blue" sanders, walked up and down the street gloomily, it was 4 o' clock in the afternoon and not a friend was in sight. She'd been sent to summer school along with my friends but they ditched that day, without warning her. She sighed and kept walking, stopping every time someone yelled. Suddenly she was pulled into the bushes, she started to scream when someone put their hand over her mouth saying,

"jesus blue, don't call the world." She stopped struggling, realizing that her "captors" were her best friends; Frankie Castelluccio, Tommy DeVito, and Nick Maccioci. (bob hadn't joined up yet.)

"You coulda called for me instead of pullin' me in the bushes, jesus." She said frustrated, "so who are you hidin' from now?"

"Half the ol' man winkler. We ding-dong-ditched his house an' he brought out his hounds." Said Frankie quietly.

"well let's run for it, I saw him heading the other direction…" she replied, the nodded then bolted out of the bushes. They ran at least a mile without stopping then blue collapsed on the ground because of her breathing problems so Frankie, who had a crush on her, kneeled down next to her. "Kid, you alright?? Here lemme help you up." she shook her head saying that she couldn't get up so he sat down next to her and she laid her head on his leg, while the others followed suit.

"shit, maybe you should stop runnin' so far, blue." Tommy suggested, talking about the fact that she could barely breath.

"I'm fine… just… help… me up…" she said huffing, nick and Frankie pulled her up while tommy held her back, keeping her from falling over. She started to falter so tommy just picked her up and carried her to some steps. After five minutes she started to sing, "woaaaahhh-oohhh-oooohhh-oohhh, woah-ohh-ohh. That night we fell in love beneath the stars above, that was a lovely summer night. Remember then." The rest joined in.

"woaaaahhh-oohhh-oooohhh-oohhh, woah-ohh-ohh. Summer is over, our love is over. To loose your love is such a sin." And they continued 'doo-wop'ing until the song was over.

Blue sighed and leaned back against the house's wall, "I wish we could book a club… or at least a bowling alley." An Idea popped into nick's head.

"hey!!! How 'bout we go an' book a alley!!!"

"yeah why not? C'mon!!" yelled an eager Frankie. They jumped up and ran to the nearest bowling alley, auditioned, and booked a 7:30 spot on Thursdays for 3 weeks.

THAT THURSDAY

blue walked up to frankie's house where the others were, wearing what the suggested: a blue dress.

"you nervous? I can't wait! when's the show? Can I come? Are you the lead singer?!?" said a very excited Joe pesci, who'd answered the door.

"Joey! Leave the poor girl alone!!!!" yelled tommy from inside.

"Sorry… you look mighty fine." Said joe motioning for her to come in, she started blushing at his comment and turned redder when she saw the gang gawking at her appearance. Although she didn't believe it, she did look fine; her dark-brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail, her legs were shown to perfection because the dress stopped mid-thigh, etc.

"hey… you look… nice." Said Frankie awkwardly.

"you look nice-looking yourself." She replied with the same awkwardness he had.

"okay. Now if you two lovebirds are done. We have an engagement to go to… joe can you drive?" said tommy.

"well… bobby's driving me…"

"then can bobby drive us??" said nick impatiently.

"umm… yeah sure. Hold up." joe ran outside and came back in with a boy named bob gaudio, who was obviously younger than blue, who was the youngest of the group.

"Hey. I'm Blue sanders this is Frankie, nick, and tommy. So I guess you're our ride."

"yeah… I'm bob…" there was an discomforted silence until tommy spoke up.

"well let's go!!" everyone ran outside and to bob's car which wasn't that bad. They drove to the alley, but the entire way bob kept glancing through the rearview mirror at blue.

"so, um… blue. How'd you get that name?"

"well… actually… Tommy how DID I get that name?" she replied uncertaintly.

"huh… OH! I remember when we first met it was summer and the blueberries were in season and you were eating them all the time, so your mouth was usually blue. And that's how you got the nick 'blue'."

"oh yeah… huh." Blue said aimlessly.

"well, we're here." Bob said as he pulled into a dark parking lot. Everyone jumped out of the car and vigorously walked to the double doors of the alley. When they got inside Frankie noticed that there was at least 20 people there and he bolted for the trash cans. Blue followed to make sure he was okay, he'd unconsciously held her hand during and she didn't mind one bit.

"You okay?" asked blue ask Frankie stood up.

"yeah… yeah I'm just…" he leaned onto her before finishing his sentence, "a little weak… and nervous."

"I'm a little noivous myself…" she said with her Brooklyn accent picking up the more nervous she got.

"blue… the accent's back." She blushed and spent several minutes trying to hide the upcoming grammar catastrophes.

"c'mon guys the show can't start without the leads!!" said nick as he motioned for blue and Frankie to come on stage.

**AFTER THE SHOW **

Frankie pulled blue to the side and asked her out and of course she accepted after that everyone piled into the car and went off.

"well, how 'bout everyone come and stay at my place for the night, to celebrate." Suggested tommy, "oh and bob, joey, you guys can stay too!" everyone nodded in agreement then sat in anticipation because tommy's sleepovers were the BEST sleepovers. When they reached his house everyone bolted for the door. Blue was catching a ride on joe's back while everyone fought for the entrance. Blue and joe bolted inside, blue ran to tommy's window and yelled, "THIS IS WHERE I'M CRASHING!! I CALLED IT!!!!", while joe ran over to the area where the records were kept and he yelled the same thing. Everyone else followed suit, "so how about some music?!? Anyone have a piano?" joe asked totally setting bob up.

"umm… no, I have a guitar." Tommy replied quickly. Joe ran to bob and told him to go and play a song on the guitar he tried to back out of it but got roped in anyways. After he was done serenading he ran out of the room in embarrassment, blue followed him a few minutes later to make sure he was okay.

"hey, that was good." She said quietly.

"you think??" bob said quietly as blue slid closer to him. At that moment he felt rush that pushed him to do something he'd never done before: he pushed blue against the wall and began to kiss her. Eventually his tongue found it's way into her mouth and they stayed like that for quite a long time then Frankie saw them. He ran out of the room and at that moment you could hear his heart break in half from a million miles away. He just kept walking until he was out on the street, but he couldn't go home because his dad would kill him for sure. So he just plopped down on the curb and waited for the night to end. It would be a LONG night.

**A/N: it wasn't that bad now was it?!? Well now there's a love triangle… that's "original"… right rolls eyes review plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. A little DeVito mischief

After the little "mishap" between blue and Bob Blue decided to take a walk and try to let the night's events sink in. so she strolled the dark, jersey, streets as she did many nights. Eventually she found herself at a large oak tree so she climbed right up it and she dosed off.

tommy and nick's P.O.V

"why'd ya do that?" yelled tommy as he smacked bob in the back of the head.

"OWW! Why'd I do what?" bob replied.

"why'd ya make out with her? Sure, blue's cute an all but EVERYONE knows she's frankie's."

"so."

"SO! Have you been to jersey before? Do you HAVE any principles? The last thing ya do EVER and especially when ya meet the gal in make out with her when her boy's in the next room! Oh ferget it I'm goin' ta find Frankie." After that tommy and nick started to walk out the door in search of Frankie.

Bob's P.O.V

After tommy and nick left sat up and said, "so whaddaya think's so great 'bout Blue that you're willin' to break up the gang?"

"I don't know I just like the way she looks when she laughs and how her New York accent creeps up on her when she's nervous… it reminds me of home." Bob said in a far away tone., "I think I should go now."

"no if you're not here when Frankie, tommy, and nick get back you won't get a talk you'll get a beating."

"Then in that case I'll stay." After that they fell back asleep.

blue's P.O.V.

As blue woke up and she hopped off the oak tree she saw just the person she wanted to see, tommy devito. So blue ran to tommy and hugged him.

"Hey blueberry, ya kinda dissapeared last night." Said tommy.

"yeah... i just needed time to think."

"so ya good now?"

"i guess its just that..." 

"just that what?"

"its just that i don't know if i can face frankie again... i don't know why i kissed that kid."

"hey, it'll be alright after all frankie loves you and he know you love him and not that kid so you'll get back together." tommy said as he let blue go and walked into his apartment. joey and nick jumped up from thier card game and ran to blue.

"good ta see ya blue... now to find frankie." said nick as he pulled out a cigarette.

"hey aren't you a little young for that?" tommy said as he pulled the smoke out of nicks mouth and put it into his own saying, "that's better... now nick i'm sure frankie'll show. in the meantime you me and joey fishes are gonna look for him and blue, you gotta stay here in case he come when we're gone." Everyone nodded so the rest left and blue sat down and turned on the T.V.

OUTSIDE

"so are we really lookin' for frankie?" asked an eager joey.

"NO are you kiddin me? we're gonna go down to jimmy sack's diner and let the two lovebirds solve thier own problem." At that tommy and the rest started to head towards the diner.


End file.
